


Take me to church

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Catholic, F/M, How did I write this, I AM SORRY, Light Bondage, Oh god, Religion, Sex, Sex in Church, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, devout catholic, saeran is a sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: Saeran agrees to go with Saeyoung and you to morning mass but when he gets bored during sermon, he decides to make it more exciting to pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank FantasyImmortal for helping me write this piece of pure sin. This is my first ever het sex scene so it may be bad. I hope you enjoy though!

It took a full year and a half to finally get it to happen, Saeran agreed to go to Saeyoung morning mass. His brother was still a devout catholic and Saeran would be lying if he said he was not curious as to why. After all that had happened with Mint Eye…how could he managed to still be a practicing catholic? Saeyoung did not always go to church, but he went enough for Saeran to notice. His brother never pushed his religious beliefs onto him, nor did he bring up the idea of him going to church with him. Hell, he never even brought up anything dealing with religion in front of Saeran in fear that it may trigger his twin. So when Saeran came up to ask Saeyoung to take him to morning mass, he was both confused and excited. The only condition was that they take you with them for moral support in case it did trigger an episode that the former Mint Eye member still had on occasions.

                --

The service was so unbelievably boring to the curious twin. How the hell did Saeyoung wake up at an ungodly hour to come to this? About half an hour in the sermon, Saeran began to grow antsy. He couldn’t wait to leave. He sat there slumped back against the pew with arms crossed as he only half listened to whatever the priest was going on about. His eyes trailed over to you. You was wearing a dress and, though conservative enough to respect the church, it was still form fitting enough to show all the curves on your body. It was a stark contrast to the normal loose sweater that you wore. Curious eyes trailed over you body before settling on you knees that were just barely covered by you black dress. He licked his lips before attempting to turn his attention back to the sermon. Arms loosened before his fingers started to drum impatiently as he tried to focus on the nonsense being told but his mind kept going back to your body.

Lately he had been having fantasies about you. It all started when he accidentally walked in on you during a shower. Thankfully you were draped in a towel but the damage was done and thoughts of what lied underneath that towel were implanted.

You had moved in with him and Saeyoung six months after he was forcefully taken himself to live there. At first Saeran ignored you like the plaque. He could not look at you without feeling regret from what he did to you. Sure, it all worked at in the end but it did come with a good amount of heart ache. Eventually you managed to break through the walls that the hacker had built up with your kind and gentle nature. After everything that he put you through, you still did not hate him. You would smile at him and treat him like human being, something that not a lot of people did. Saeyoung was the only one that regarded him as something else rather than a broken person that needed babied.

He hated you seeing you smile at first. You were supposed to hate him so, why didn’t you? It took some time before the two of you became close friends. You were his closest confidant in situations that Saeyoung just would not understand. The thought that you could be something else did not even occur to him until after he saw your body all wet and hidden behind a white towel. 

After that, he could not stop day dreaming about fucking you everywhere in the bunker. The couch, the kitchen, laundry room, Saeyoung’s bedroom…it was wrong, he knew, but he could not manage to get the thoughts out of his head. It was natural…right? Closing his eyes in frustration, Saeran leaned over to you.

“I will be right back.” He whispered into your ear before quietly getting up and leaving the sermon. You looked over, eyes glistening with concern before leaning into Saeyoung.

“I am going to make sure he is ok.” You said quietly. Saeyoung nodded before you got up and followed Saeran out of the service chapel. Saeran leaned against a wall and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. Fingers massaged his temple as he willed the thoughts to go away.

“Saeran?” Shit. Mint eyes opened to see the one person that was plaguing him standing in front of him. Brown eyes glistened with concern as you looked at him. “Are you ok?” There was a moment of silence between the two of them before he responded.

“I am fine.” He said simply before looking away. You frowned and took a step closer to him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…just bored.” He said flatly. Relief ran through your body at his words though you could not shake all concern. You knew that anything religious could trigger past thoughts and bad memories.

“Oh…” You said quietly before looking down at your feet. Saeran looked at you again. You were so damn innocent, so damn pure, it made him want to corrupt you. There was a moment of silence before Saeran spoke to again.

“I know something that could make it more interesting.” He said with a devilish smirk on his lips as his eyes reflected lust. You looked up and smiled, completely oblivious to the tone in the red-haired male’s voice and the devious look in his eyes. You knew how much church mattered to Saeyoung so if there was something that you could do to make it an enjoyable thing for both you would do it.

“Oh? What?” You asked innocently. Saeran’s smirk widened as he pushed himself off the wall. There were a few strides before he grabbed your wrist and all but dragged you down the vacant hallway. You stumbled a bit at the sudden movement but followed none the less. Where were they going? You were confused when Saeran stopped in front of a janitor closet and pulled you in, closing and locking the door behind them. The closet was dark and small which only excited the former Mint Eye member more. Turning around, he took a step towards you before corning you into a wall. Both hands were pressed to either sides of your head as he looked down at you, body pressing dangerously close. Your breath hitched as you felt a rush of heat go through you.

“S-Saeran?” Saeran leaned in close until lips were only a breath away. Eyes trailed down to the devil like smirk that played on the lips of the man before you. Your heart began to race as you looked up at the man with anticipation of what was about to happen. You forgot for a moment just exactly where they were before Saeran brought them back to reality.

“Forgive me father, for I am about to sin.” Cold fingers ran through long, soft, brown locks before tilting you chin up so you would meet his lustful gaze. Your breath hitched before soft, warm lips were pressed against yours. Eyes widened at the sudden change in mood as Saeran closed his, relishing in the feeling that he was longing to feel for such a long time. His body pressed up more against yours until your back was against the hard wall. The sounds of things falling echoed throughout the tiny closet but no attention was paid to them. The kiss was gentle at first though you could not wrap you mind around what exactly was happening.

You thought that you kept it hidden well but apparently that was not the case. It had been a long time now that a crush started to develop on the man you once knew as Unknown. The day that he had walked in on you after a shower both embarrassed and excited you. You could not be in the same room as him after that for weeks without your mind wandering back to that scene. A nip at your bottom lip caused you to part lips and allowing Saeran’s to explore your wet crevasse. The kiss grew heated so fast that it caused you to whimper softly. When the need for air got too much, lips parted from each other. Mint colored eyes clouded with desire bore into brown ones. Before a word could be exchanged between the two of you, your body pressed into Saeran’s eagerly. All walls and barriers that the two of you put up to contain wild fantasies at bay came tumbling down. Strong hands ran down the smooth curves of the dress before hoisting you up, back firmly pressed against the hard wall. Arms and legs were wrapped around the strong body that was pushing into yours as you tilted your head to deepen the kiss. Wet sounds of the kiss bounced off the walls which only caused more excitement. Pressure was pushed against your hot core causing you to moan and throw you head back into the wall.

“F-Fuck!” Saeran chuckled as he trailed kisses to you ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to go down your spine.

“Show your respect, we are in a church.” Sharp teeth bit and sucked at the hollow junction of your neck eliciting a gasp followed by a soft moan. A soft chuckle passed through pink lips at the words. The fact that the was happening in a church, the two of you were surely going to hell. You look down only to lock eyes with mint green ones. His gaze sent a rush of warmth towards your center. Oh god, you were only kissing and already the cool air that occasionally went up your skirt reminded you just how much his touch could affect you. At this rate, orgasm might come at an embarrassingly quick rate. A smirk pulled at Saeran’s lips as he slowly opened his mouth wide, showing his canines in the process and biting down hard at the junction of your neck, nearly breaking the delicate skin there. It caused a high-pitched moan to escape your lips. A warm, wet feeling ran over the newly created mark before sucking on the area once again. The action was like that of a child that was desperate to feed. In a way, that is what exactly what was happening.

_Saeran was going to devour you._

Just the thought of it caused you to shiver in anticipation. A string of saliva connected the devious male to the newly created mark. The mark started to redden causing a satisfied look. Saeran blew on the mark softly to tease you causing a groan from your you.

“Wh-Who knew you were such a tease?” The remark was meant to be sarcastic but a wolf like grin pulled at his lips.

“You have no idea.” The sound of fabric sliding against fabric echoed throughout the small room as the tie that was once so neatly around Saeran’s neck was now being undone. Pressing your body against the wall with his own to ensure you stayed up, he pulled the tie loose. Oh god, is he going to do what you think he was going to do? Your thoughts were confirmed when strong hands forced yours above your head and rough fabric was tied tightly around them to keep them secure.

Yup, you were definitely going to hell.

Saeran’s wet, warm mouth was against yours again, tongue easily invading and sliding against yours. Wet sounds were the only things that could be heard as the kiss become more eager and a battle between tongues ensued. The bulge in his pants was pressing against your core nearly making you melt with anticipation. This was so wrong in so many ways, but the thought excited you doing one of the most sinful things in the holiest of places.

Lips parted once again before they were back at the tender skin on your neck. More nips and hard sucks were peppered all over. How the hell you were going to hide those after this, you had no idea. They trailed down south until they were at the junction between your breasts. There was a sharp gasp from you when cold fingers teased the soft material of your bra. Instinctively, bound hands came down from where they were in attempt to pull Saeran in more but they were caught before he could reach him.

“Naughty girl~ Who said you could lower your hands?” You were about to give him a sarcastic remark when you became a loss of words when you freed your breast and gave your nipple a long, teasing lick. His hand guided yours back to the position back against the cold wall. “Keep them there and I will give you a treat.” He said with a husky undertone in his voice. Saeran leaned in once again to nibble and bite at the perked bud. The cold wall behind you contrasted against your hot skin as you pressed your head back against it and willed your hands to stay up. He continued a pattern of sucks, nips, and pulls as if experimenting as he listened intently to your moans and which one elicited the loudest sound from you. Your breast glistened in the dimly lit closet as he pulled away and gave the same treatment to the other. Hips acted on their own as you became increasingly aroused and eager for attention in the area that was now wet beyond belief.

Pianos and organs started to play signaling that the sermon would be over in a matter of a minutes. Saeran let out a disapproving growl as he pulled away, looking like a child that just had his favorite toy stolen from him. Leaning closer, his tongue ran up your neck until it was at your ear.

“Looks like we have to make this quick. Unless you want to get caught.” He teased before running his hand down your side to slip up your dress. Cool fingers teased the warm skin of your thighs, trailing up at an agonizingly slow pace.

“My MC~ You are so wet for me.” He breathed into your ear before taking your lobe into his mouth as ran a finger roughly down your clothed slit. Your eyes closed as you bit your lip, trying to hold back your moans and pants of pleasure. There were a few strokes to your clothed core before the material was pushed aside and a finger ran over your hot, wet clit.

“Fu-Fuck Saeran…” You let out as your hips bucked forward into his touch. The invading digit gently massed the clit as he grabbed your chin roughly and brought you into another bruising kiss. It began to enter you and Saeran swallowed your moans. A second song began to play causing him to pull his hand away and move to free himself from the confines of his pants and boxers. Each song was roughly three minutes in length, and there were two left, which meant he only had six minutes to finish.

He pulled his cock out and gave it a few pumps before pressing it against your opening. Not missing a moment to tease, the head was ran up and down the length of your swallow hole.

“J-Just fuck me Saeran.” You let out eagerly. He leaned forward and in one swift motion he was inside you and his mouth was on yours to prevent any sounds coming out. For a moment, he stayed still to allow you to adjust to the sudden feeling of being filled before he started to move. The movements were slow at first before they gradually turned into a pace of nothing less than pounding into you. Tongues ran against each other as the breathing and thrusts became more desperate. An overwhelming heat began to build up in your stomach as you felt your orgasm building up.

“S-Saeran…Close!” You managed to warn as you pulled away from the bruising kiss. His thrusts began more and more eagerly to try and tip you over the edge. Your vision went white as hands came down from their position above your head to wrap around his neck. He leaned forward to kiss you hard as you reached orgasm. Your body went limp against the hard wall as you attempted to catch your breath. Saeran thrust into you a few more times before spilling his seed inside of you with a moan of your name. The rocking motion that the two of you had created gradually slowed down as you came down from your high together. Breathes mingled as the two of you came down. Reaching out, Saeran grabbed your chin and pulled it forward to meet his in a passionate kiss.  While lost in the kiss, he pulled himself out causing you to moan softly due to how hyper sensitive you still were.

His hands pulled you down from your position against the wall until you were firming on your feet. The tie turned makeshift bind was pulled loose from the now bruised skin on your wrists. You were still desperately trying to catch your breath as straightened out your skirt, flattening it out to ensure there were no creases or wet marks. Saeran’s eyes trailed down to your pale legs. He got down on his knees and used his tie to dry off some of his cum that started to run down them. You blushed deeply in embarrassment at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn’t done that. Once your legs were decently dry, he chucked the tie in the corner before grabbing your hand roughly and pulling you out of the closet.

A sigh of relief was audibly heard as the sounds of the people started to exit out of the church just started. There was a moment of silence between the two of you. Neither knew exactly what to say. Your lips parted to break the air before a bright, chipper voice broke the heavy air.

“Hey guys, you were gone a long time. Did you not like it?” Saeyoung asked with a frown on his face. He looked at you causing you to blush and look down at the ground. Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at his twin in question. All Saeran did was smirk as he crossed his arms.

“I think that I could grow to like coming to church.”


End file.
